


Airplane Handies

by SkordeSoldat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Airplane Handjobs, Dream blowjob, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/SkordeSoldat
Summary: Gabriel and Jack are on a flight. Jack keeps having a dream, and Gabriel wants to help him take care of it. At 36,000 feet.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Airplane Handies

Jumping awake, Jack grabbed the hand that had landed on his crotch. Pulling his eye mask up and a earbud out, he looked over at his husband and whispered through gritted teeth, "Why the _fuck_ , did you grab my dick?"

Gabriel hissed in pain as his hand was let go, flexing the fingers as he pulled it back like a wounded animal. "I didn't, asshole! And that hurt!" Reyes leaned closer to Jack and squinted, almost pulling him into the middle seat by his shirt, "Little Jack just _loves_ flights doesn't he?"

Jack looked down and saw a blanket from their bag covering his lap. He'd already lost his erection, but started thinking about the dream he'd been having before he was _rudely_ interrupted.

Reyes was on his knees, hands tied behind his back. He was mouthing up and down Jack's length, eyes locked on his and silently begging for more, teasing the tip with his tongue before slowly—

Morrison shook it out of his head, looking at Gabriel. "Shit. I'm sorry."

"Better be. Now go back to sleep. We've still got a few hours." Dropping his voice into a mocking tone, he said, "And Princess needs his sleep."

Slumping against the cabin wall, he said, "How else am I supposed to stay looking pretty?" Jack adjusted himself in his shorts, put his earbud in, covered his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

They had, he'd guess, around three or four hours until they landed. He wanted some rest because the jet lag would get him if Gabriel's horny ass didn't first after they landed.

The gentle, constant background hum of the plane helped usher him back to sleep. He was back in his dream.

“C’mon Gabe, you can take it deeper.” His hand was in Gabriel’s hair, fingers tangled in the too long curls as he guided him down on himself. He felt Reyes swallow and take him all the way, lips working on the base of his cock as Gabe’s tongue lapped at his balls. Pulling back just a bit, Jack pushed in deep, holding Reyes down as he rocked in and out, the wet sounds as he fucked his husband’s throat getting louder. He was getting close, so close, was about to—

Right then his earbud was pulled out.

The next second a warm breath puffed against his ear, followed by, "Meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes. Knock three times. And _don't_ fall back asleep, Morrison."

Immediately wide awake, he pulled his eye mask off and watched as Gabriel got out of his seat. The man winked at him, smirked, and walked down the aisle.

Jack looked down at his watch.

14:04

Peaking over the seats, he slowly looked around in the dim light of the cabin. Most of the other passengers were asleep. Others were engrossed in a screen of some sort. No one was looking their way. He sat back down and let out a shaky sigh.

14:05

Mentally rehearsing everything, Jack tried to work out how best to get out of his seat without disturbing anyone.

Shifting in his seat, he started shoving everything into their bag in the middle seat. Both men knew they were of a _larger_ stature, and buying the middle seat gave them both enough extra space to stay comfortable when they flew.

14:06

Taking out his other earbud, he deliberately put it in its case and made sure it was charging. Tucking it into a bag pocket, he lifted his armrest and stood, scooting past the seats and into the aisle, he checked his watch.

14:07

Long enough.

The bathroom was just a few rows back. Standing at it, the locked indicator above the door handle was red. As if on auto pilot, his knuckles gently hit the plastic door. 

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Red turned to green. The door was cracked open. A caramel brown eye peeked out. An arched brow. His cock throbbed when that rough voice whispered low, “Get in here.”

Jack stepped inside the bathroom. It was small, maybe three feet by two feet. Barely enough space for one of them, let alone both of them. Locking the door behind him, he looked Reyes up and down. His hoodie was pulled up behind his head, his sweats clung to his ass as he pushed down the front band and tucked it behind his heavy balls, letting his dick hang free. Jack looked up and met Gabe’s eyes, “No underwear?”

A hand slid up his shirt and pinched a nipple, the other was hooking on his waistband and pulling it down. Gabriel looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, “No underwear?”

“They’d just get in the way.” Jack winked, grinning as he felt Gabe’s hand grab him. Reyes started stroking him, working him back to fully hard with a sinful grin and a hard roll of his nipple.

“C’mon, babe. We gotta be fast.”

Arching his chest into the touch, he pressed against Gabriel and pushed him two steps back to the sink. They hit it a little too hard and froze in place, hoping no one heard anything. Jack reached down between them and grabbed Gabriel’s cock, pressing his thumb hard against the head and smearing the leaking pre as he started stroking him. Pressing his lips against Reyes’ ear, he whispered, “Wanna join the mile high club, Gabe?”

Gabriel’s hand on his cock squeezed hard as it worked him, “No time. Or space.”

Jack started jerking his husband off, running his fingers down Gabe’s barbell ladder like he loved, getting a harsh gasp against his ear. Reyes’ hand started moving faster, his rough, calloused fingers giving Jack good friction to fuck against.

“Tell me what you were dreaming about, Jackie, it must’ve been good…”

Morrison nipped Gabe’s ear as he hummed low, “It was real good. You were on your knees, hands tied behind your back…,” The hand on his cock worked harder, Jack doing so in turn, “You were begging for more as you swallowed my cock, so I started fucking your mouth…”

He felt Gabe’s panting pick up, his balls tighten as the man started to fuck his hand. Shifting his grip, he got his fingers lined up with the piercings and slid a hand up his stomach, feeling the hard muscle just under his skin. Reaching a nipple, he tugged on the ring, knowing it would push him over the edge as he said, “Didn’t get to finish it, but I think you’d cum as I came down your throat…”

Feeling his husband tense and jerk, he leaned back and watched as Gabriel shot in his hand. When he finished, he brought his hand up to his mouth and made a show of licking it off, before reaching down to wrap Gabe’s hand around himself, their rings hitting. Using his hand to jerk himself off, he rolled onto his tiptoes and finished, shooting his load onto Gabe’s stomach and chest.

A squeaking wheel made them both go wide-eyed and freeze in place.

The cart stopped right outside the door. Then a woman’s voice was talking to someone right outside. A metal drawer closed. Then the wheel squeaked again as the cart started moving.

Reaching, Jack grabbed some toilet paper and started cleaning off Gabriel, “You look so fucking good like this.” Helping Gabe get his hoodie down, Jack pulled him into a quick kiss as he got himself back into his shorts and stepped back.

“Gonna have to make your dream a reality, babe. Maybe we can switch the roles…?”

Jack grabbed the door handle and slid it open, winking as he said, “See you at our seats."

Slipping out into the aisle, no one even looked at him.

He walked back to their seats and tried to look busy digging in the bag, getting his eye mask and earbuds out. A few moments later, Reyes was staring down at him from the aisle.

“You didn’t answer my question, Boy Scout. Switching, or not?”

Sighing, Jack put an earbud in and started putting his mask on, leaning his seat back and silently wishing for more leg room. “Yeah, babe, that sounds good. Now sit down, I want to get some sleep.” Jack put his other earbud in and relaxed, the handjob draining him more than he’d realised. “And I’ll take care of you when we land. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this oddly fast after getting the prompt from an (amazing) artist on Twitter (@dickgate). Hope I did it justice and I hope ya liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are nice if you did!!


End file.
